Final 3 - Sangue Negro
by Lell Ly
Summary: (Fic extra para quem leu Sangue Negro). Hermione havia perdido tudo, até mesmo o seu passado, sua mente era um branco vazio e seu corpo continha marcas de uma guerra. Ela tinha chance de recomeçar, mas sabia que somente seria feliz, se Tom Riddle ficasse ao seu lado, mesmo ele alegando que tentou matá-la e rejeitando-a, Hermione sabia que não desistiria tão facilmente dele.


**FINAL 3**

**A escolha**

_(dedicada a todos que pediram por um 3º final)_

...

Havia alguém cantarolando com uma voz suave e mansa, de inicio o canto era baixo, mas aumentou até ficar numa altura agradável, aquele canto mexia com os seus sentidos, ela tinha vontade de chorar. A canção era triste, tocava-lhe no fundo da alma, falava sobre dois amantes que foram separados pelo destino.

A música acabou e lhe deixou uma sensação de vazio no peito.

Uma lágrima solitária percorreu por seu rosto, ela tentou enxugá-la, mas não conseguiu mexer os braços, fez esforço para abrir os olhos e mexer os outros membros do corpo, mas nada se aconteceu.

Com esforço tentou abrir a boca e só conseguiu emitir um grito mudo de socorro dentro da própria alma e isso a fez se desesperar, não sabia o que estava acontecendo, por acaso havia morrido? Não, tinha certeza que não, porque ainda podia sentir que estava frio e ouvia passos para todos os lados. Mas o que estava havendo?

O desespero tomou conta dela, tentou se debater sobre a cama inúmeras vezes para que alguém a ajudasse, mas tal esforço a fez se sentir muito cansada e se viu obrigada a ir para a escuridão do seu subconsciente.

.

.

Não havia canto naquele dia, ainda estava imóvel, mas ela podia ouvir e sentir com mais clareza, ouviu uma porta ser aberta, passos macios e sorrateiros vieram em sua direção. O tocar carinhoso de uma mão fria percorreu o seu rosto e fez o coração bater forte no peito, aquele toque era agradável, parecia incendiar sua pele, não era um toque delicado, tampouco agressivo, aquele toque a fazia sentir-se viva.

Ela sentiu o dedo rodear seus lábios e um toque sereno dos lábios da pessoa nos seus, era como uma explosão de vida que lhe dava forças para acordar e lutar. A pessoa nada falava, mas não eram necessárias as palavras naquele momento, ela sabia que a pessoa a amava e pela reação do seu corpo e os batimentos descoordenados, tinha certeza de que o correspondia.

De repente sentiu frio quando a pessoa se afastou, parecia agitado e com muita pressa, foi levando embora consigo o calor e o cheiro tão conhecido que a deixava imediatamente com saudades.

.

.

— Ela estase mexendo?

— É o que parece.

—Sabe o que significa?

— Que ela está lutando por sua vida, está recuperando sua consciência.

— Eu sabia que ela conseguiria! Sempre tive fé!

— Ela é mais forte do que todos imaginavam.

A garota sentiu-se tonta, havia vozes ao seu redor e ela não conseguia distinguir tudo o que falavam. Abriu os olhos com esforço, porém conseguiu somente enxergar vultos, teve medo de fechá-los novamente e voltar a encarar a escuridão, por isso permaneceu encarando o vazio até que uma sombra que se aproximou foi tornando forma. Aos poucos, com os olhos ardendo foi vendo a sombra tomar a forma de uma mulher, e ao julgar pela aparência era uma enfermeira, mas vestida com roupas estranhas como se fosse de outra década. Percebeu que havia mais alguém ao lado, mas ela não tinha forças para se virar e ver quem era.

Tentou falar, mas a boca estava seca, a enfermeira sorriu gentilmente e pegou um copo d'água, aproximando de sua boca.

- Vai com calma. - pediu ela quando quase engasgou devido o grande volume de água que tentara engolir.

- See... - sua voz saiu num sussurro e não conseguiu formar palavras.

Ela encheu novamente o copo com água.

- Não fale, procure não falar. - pediu.

E dessa vez bebeu toda a água com menos intensidade.

Já saciada e com a visão acostumada com a claridade, olhou em sua volta reparando pela primeira vez no local, estava em um quarto de hospital, havia várias flores espalhadas por todos os lados. Havia também uma garota novinha, magra e loira, que sorria amavelmente em sua direção.

Ela não conseguia compreender porque estava ali, já que não a conhecia, na verdade, ela não se lembrava de nada, nem como fora parar no hospital, se tinha família e pior, quem era, sua mente era um branco, um vazio profundo, provavelmente uma vítima de acidente grave. Sentia dificuldade para se mover, mas aos poucos fazia um pequeno movimento, era como se estivesse se mexendo pela primeira vez na sua vida, a mesma coisa acontecia com a fala, não havia conseguido nada além de vogais e murmúrios. Sentiu seu corpo todo doer, principalmente na altura da sua coxa, com esforço afastou um pouco o lençol e viu uma profunda cicatriz, não tinha idéia de como ela fora parar ali e nem o que a tinha causado.

De repente percebeu que se sentia só, queria ver algum rosto amigo, algum conhecido, alguém de quem pudesse se lembrar, que pudesse lhe contar sobre sua vida e esclarecer as perguntas que tinha. Mas procurou se contentar com a garota que segurou sua mão e começou a cantar, dando-lhe um pouco de paz e confiança.

Porém ficou esperando ansiosamente, pela pessoa que tocava seu rosto com carinho e fazia seu coração bater mais forte, queria ver o seu rosto, mas naquele dia ela não apareceu e isso a deixou decepcionada. Não demorou muito a voltar ao mundo dos sonhos, onde não deveria ter saído.

.

.

A claridade não a incomodou como da outra vez assim que abriu os olhos, embora o corpo estivesse ainda dolorido, conseguia se mexer sem muito sofrimento. O cheiro de frango cozido a atingiu em cheio, percebeu que estava faminta.

— Que bom que acordou. — disse a enfermeira — Trouxe um caldo de galinha, suco de abóbora e poções fortificamente, em uma semana você estará saudável e longe daqui.

Ela sorriu, tentando entender o que seria "poções fortificamentes", talvez alguma vitamina concluiu, pegou a tigela com o caldo, o cheiro era delicioso e tomou-o com muito apetite. O suco apesar do sabor inusitado era irresistível e o gosto a fazia ter saudades de algo, mas não sabia dizer o que era. Satisfeita e com a mente mais ágil, começou a fazer perguntas com a voz ainda falha sobre os últimos acontecimentos.

— Porque estou no hospital? O que aconteceu comigo?

— Teve um acidente feio querida, mas aqui no St. Mungus cuidaremos direitinho de você. É uma paciente especial aqui.

— Como assim?

A enfermeira abriu a boca para falar, mas foi interrompida pela chegada da garota loira e de um velho com uma barba comprida.

— Como você está Hermione?

Ela sorriu ao ouvir o nome, era comum e parecia combinar consigo, mas não respondeu, mesmo tendo certeza de que a pergunta foi direcionada para si, pois estava distraída com as vestes engraçadas dos dois, afinal, o homem parecia usar um camisolão colorido, o que era muito inusitado e esquisito.

— Hermione... É bom vê-la se recuperar. — disse a garota abraçando-a.

— Desculpe, eu não sei quem é você. — confessou constrangida. — Mas você canta muito bem. — sorriu.

— Eu não pareço familiar? — ela perguntou e em seguida apontou para o senhor que estava ao lado. — E ele?

— Também não.

O velho se aproximou ainda mais, cochichou por alguns instantes com a enfermeira e depois falou.

— Você se chama Hermione Granger, eu sou conhecido como Alvo Dumbledore, sou responsável por sua tutela e também seu professor, essa jovem aqui é Arielly Madson, uma amiga que se preocupa muito com você e estudam no mesmo colégio.

— Qual colégio?

— Hogwarts.

— Não me lembro, na verdade eu não me lembro de nada. Mas sei das coisas, sei o que é um hospital, o que é uma televisão, por exemplo, mas aparentemente da minha vida, nada, é como se fosse um vazio.

Alvo lhe direcionou um olhar de compreensão. Ele explicou que ela era órfã e estudava em um colégio para pessoas especiais, mas que acabou se acidentando e entrou em coma por um mês, que sua recuperação era considerada um milagre, infelizmente havia perdido a memória e tinha seqüelas graves.

— Por isso vou pedir que confie em mim, pois vou cuid... — ele não terminou de falar, pois a porta foi aberta com violência.

Um jovem adentrou no quarto, alto e bonito, ela teve a sensação de que o conhecia, mas se surpreendeu quando ele foi à sua direção ignorando os demais. Hermione sentiu o coração disparar assim que o viu, quando os olhos dele se encontraram com os seus, ela sabia que devia ser o mesmo que a visitou quando permanecia sem os movimentos do corpo. Ele se aproximou sem tirar os olhos de si, e os braços dele a envolveu, o cheiro era tão familiar que causou arrepios na sua pele e sua boca ficou seca, sem falar dos seus batimentos cardíacos que haviam perdido o controle dentro do seu peito.

— Ainda bem que você acordou. — ele falou carinhosamente e ela se sentiu corar. — Eu temi que isso nunca fosse ocorrer.

— Não deveria estar aqui senhor Riddle. — disse Dumbledore.

Hermione não conseguiu falar ao ver que o bonito rapaz não era bem vindo por quem dizia serem seus amigos que o fitavam com desprezo.

— Vocês não iam me avisar que ela acordou, não é mesmo? — ele perguntou encarando-os com raiva. — Me proibiu de vê-la e fez de tudo para me manter longe dela. Mas isso não funcionou, não irá nos afastar.

Ele segurou sua mão e a apertou forte, quem quer que ele fosse, Hermione sabia se tratar de uma pessoa importante na sua vida, pois de algum modo parecia que se completavam.

— Ela perdeu a memória. — disse Arielly. — Não sabe quem somos, por culpa sua! Você se livrou dessa, porque tenho certeza de que ela o denunciaria, essa hora já estaria em Askaban!

Hermione não entendia o que eles discutiam, por isso permaneceu calada, mas atenta a cada reação e expressão.

— Ela não faria isso, eu abri mão de muitas coisas para estar aqui ao lado dela. — ele retrucou com veemência. — Eu a salvei!

— Mas foi o culpado por tê-la colocado em encrenca! — respondeu Arielly visivelmente agitada.

Por uns instantes todos ficaram quietos, a enfermeira se retirou do quarto, pouco constrangida com a discussão.

— Não nego que a salvou, se não fosse o seu sangue era difícil que ela estivesse viva nesse momento. Mas felizmente ela está bem e a maldição foi desfeita. Porém, ela não tem mais acesso a magias senhor Riddle. — falou Dumbledore com seriedade olhando fixamente para os dois que permaneciam de mãos dadas. — Ela é como qualquer outra pessoa normal, nunca mais será a mesma e tenho certeza de que isso é abrir mão de mais de tudo o que você quis na sua vida. Duvido que volte a viver como trouxa.

Riddle se virou para ela com seu rosto visivelmente chocado, ela identificou agonia nos olhos dele.

— Não se lembra de mim? Fala a verdade, eu preciso saber.

— Não. — confessou e sentiu-se triste quando ele soltou a sua mão.

— De tudo o que passamos? Quem você realmente é?

— Não me lembro de nada. Nem mesmo sei que é você.

Ele parecia agitado, pegou uma vara comprida e fina do bolso e colocou em sua mão que o encarou com dúvidas do que devia fazer.

— Faz algum movimento. — ele implorou.

Ela se sentiu tola quando balançou a vara de um lado para o outro. Viu no olhar dele que ficou decepcionado, tirou a vara das mãos dela e guardou no bolso evitando encará-la.

— Como pode ver senhor Riddle, eu não pude achar nada contra você, mas agora ela não tem nada do que você deseja. Você pode até fazer uma escolha, mas entre amor e poder, qual é o mais forte? — perguntou Dumbledore.

Riddle não respondeu.

— Talvez a vida tenha dado a chance dela se esquecer de todos os horrores que presenciou no passado. — continuou o professor. — Talvez ela possa ser feliz agora e se a ama de verdade, deve deixá-la livre para partir.

Riddle ficou quieto, parecia tomar uma decisão, deu uma ultima olhada para ela e se retirou do quarto sem olhar para trás, sem perceber que uma lágrima escorreu sobre o rosto de Hermione e sem ouvi-la murmurar:

— Tom...

Arielly colocou a mão sobre a boca, ninguém havia dito a Granger qual era o primeiro nome de Riddle.

.

.

_Meses depois..._

Morar no Beco Diagonal não era tão ruim, na verdade depois de acostumada tudo parecia ser normal, foi difícil aceitar inicialmente que havia bruxos no mundo e que ela costumava ser um deles, mas conviver com eles era fascinante, embora tivesse que tomar alguns cuidados. Dumbledore havia colocado ela em uma pensão próximo ao Beco Diagonal, habitado por tudo quanto é tipo de bruxos, onde deveria ficar até que sentisse segura o suficiente para decidir o que faria com a sua vida. O bom de morar lá era que ficava próxima a Londres trouxa, onde ela podia explorar e ver como se habituaria vivendo como uma, mas ela sentia que não conseguia pertencer a nenhum lugar, a Londres normal era muito tediosa e de alguma forma ultrapassada, embora parecesse mais simples e soubesse como agir entre os trouxas, não deixava de pensar que ser bruxa era muito mais interessante.

Ela sabia que não poderia voltar a usar magias, talvez isso fosse para sempre, por isso invejava os bruxos com suas varinhas e feitiços, mas nunca contou a ninguém que era apenas uma simples trouxa. Havia sido proibida de falar sobre esse fato a qualquer pessoa e por isso se adaptou rápido a nova condição de apenas fingir, pois Dumbledore achava que ela estaria mais segura entre os bruxos. Gostava de passear e visitar lojas, ler livros sobre a história da magia e ver objetos encantados, era um mundo incomum, surpreendente.

Tinha vontade de ir a Hogwarts, pois lhe parecia fantástica as histórias que lia sobre o castelo, Arielly, quando a visitava, costumava falar como era incrível estudar lá e o que as duas já aprontaram. Ela contava de tudo, porém evitava falar sobre Riddle.

Ele nunca mais a procurou desde o dia eu descobriu que ela não tinha encantos algum. Aquilo de certa forma a machucava e todas as noites tinha pesadelos envolvendo ele. Era uma rejeição que doía, mas se de certa forma seus amigos diziam que ficar longe dele era o melhor, seguiria esse conselho. Porém torcia para que ele não fizesse o mesmo. Não havia sido proibida de ir atrás dele, mas não o faria, era ele quem não a queria e a rejeitou desde o inicio. Iria conviver com isso.

Quando tentou abordar Dumbledore sobre seu passado, ele sempre foi evasivo e no que se referia a Riddle e outras coisas, apenas mencionou que os dois estavam de lados opostos da vida e sempre estiveram em todas elas. Apesar de ficar intrigada com essas palavras, não insistiu mais. Mas suspeitava que houvesse muitas coisas na sua vida que era melhor desconhecer, afinal, a falta de memória era uma dádiva, segundo Alvo.

.

.

Era temporada de natal em Hogwarts, Arielly havia vindo visitá-la antes de partir para a casa dos pais e lhe transmitiu as boas novas, Dumbledore levaria para conhecer o castelo e quem sabe assim a incentivaria a alguma lembrança. Embora ambos acreditassem que não se recuperaria mais, mas não custava tentar. Hermione ficou exultante, havia a muito que queria conhecer o castelo, seria bom não haver quase ninguém lá, assim não precisava que esconder que não era mais bruxa.

Um dia, após ir comprar alguns feijãozinhos de todos os sabores e balas de limão de presente para o professor, ela percebeu que estava anoitecendo, um conselho era que nunca ficasse fora da pensão quando começasse a ficar escuro, era perigoso, ainda mais para ela que não tinha como se defender. Rapidamente pagou os doces e saiu da loja, mas ao passar por uma livraria, avistou um livro e cujo título falava sobre feitiços de memória.

Não tinha como resistir, entrou e comprou o livro, ao sair da loja já havia escurecido, preocupada começou a caminhar rapidamente em direção à pensão, porém teve que alterar o caminho, porque estava bloqueado com alguns objetos magicamente descontrolados, quando passava por uma das ruas sem movimento foi abordada por dois bruxos desconhecidos e com cara de poucos amigos.

— Olha só o que temos aqui!

— Que lindeza. — sorriu um mostrando os dentes estragados. — Podemos ficar com ela?

— Não toque em mim! — pediu Hermione se afastando, mas um deles a segurou pelo braço.

— Ou o que? Vai lançar um feitiço? Porque eu reparei que você não tem varinha nenhuma.

— Está indefesa, é melhor não resistir e fazer tudo o que a gente pedir.

Hermione olhou para os lados e viu as lojas fechadas, não havia ninguém na rua, apavorada, ela empurrou o bruxo e saiu correndo derrubando toda a sua mercadoria, mas mal conseguiu dar alguns passos, quando um feitiço a fez tropeçar nas próprias pernas e caiu no chão. Os bruxos gargalharam e se aproximaram, puxaram com violência para que ficasse em pé e tentaram tocar no rosto dela.

— É melhor você relaxar ou vamos amaldiçoá-la para fazer tudo o que mandarmos.

— Não! — ela gritou e chutou a canela de um deles, mas o outro lhe deu um empurrão que a fez cair novamente.

— Você é nossa! Não tem ninguém aqui para ajudá-la. — disseram com raiva e depois riram maliciosamente. — Vamos nos divertir com você um bocado, quando terminarmos vai acabar gostando muito.

— Ou não. — o outro acrescentou.

Hermione fechou os olhos quando estenderem a varinha na sua direção e sorriram diabolicamente.

— Crúcio!

.

.

Ela não sabia como seria se fosse amaldiçoada, mas não sentiu nada, porém abriu os olhos ao ouvir os gritos de dor dos bruxos jogados no chão se contorcendo. Parado em frente a eles estava Riddle segurando a varinha e com um olhar furioso na direção dos homens. Parecia apreciar a dor que eles estavam sentindo e se divertia com isso intensificando ainda mais a maldição.

— Tom. — ela murmurou sem se conter e quando ele olhou para ela, a expressão de fúria assassina havia suavizado do seu rosto, mas ainda assim era visível o quão irritado estava. — Pare! — pediu assim que o viu lançar novamente o feitiço que conhecia e sabia que era proibido. — Por favor... — pediu mais uma vez.

Ele abaixou o braço, ignorou os bruxos e pegou suas varinhas guardando-as no casaco e se aproximou dela que estava caída no chão, a puxou delicadamente para cima e a envolveu nos seus braços em um abraço apertado.

— Hermione... — ele sussurrou em seu ouvido. — Não deveria ter pena desses vermes.

Ela olhou para ele se sentindo aconchegada em seus braços e aliviada pela coincidência de encontrá-lo.

— Não era pena.

— O que era então?

— Medo que o pegassem lançando magias fora de Hogwarts e magias proibidas. — confessou.

Riddle sentiu o coração apertar pela preocupação sincera dela.

— Eles não irão descobrir. — declarou com a voz rouca. — Melhor você voltar para a pensão e evitar vir para esses lados. — vendo o olhar dela acrescentou — Eu vou te acompanhar para que chegue lá em segurança.

Hermione segurou nas mãos dele com firmeza, Riddle não fez menção de se afastar e depois de recolher os pertences dela, saíram dali antes que alguém aparecesse e os questionasse. Eles ficaram calados durante o trajeto até se aproximarem da pensão e antes de entrar ela olhou para ele que já estava se afastando sem se despedir, não podia deixá-lo partir mais uma vez sem tentar.

— Tom.

— Sim?

— Não vá.

— Preciso ir.

— Eu gosto de você, mesmo as pessoas dizendo que é melhor ficarmos afastado um do outro e que não temos nada em comum. — falou. — Tenho certeza de que você também sente a mesma coisa por mim.

Tom continuou quieto tentando entender aonde ela queria chegar.

— Porque não ficamos juntos? — perguntou.

— Somos diferentes demais.

Ela sentiu o coração apertar, pelo menos ele não havia negado que não gostava dela.

— Porque eu sou trouxa? — foi direta. — Por isso? Você vai desistir de mim por esse detalhe?

— Há muitas coisas em jogos, você tem que compreender senhorita Hermione.

— Eu só compreendo que mediante a tudo, eu não sou nada para você.

Viu os olhos de Riddle ganhar um brilho especial e se assustou quando ele a puxou para si e envolveu os braços ao redor da sua cintura, colando seus lábios frios nos lábios quentes seus para um beijo apaixonado.

Se ele não tivesse segurado-a com firmeza, Hermione com certeza teria caído no chão, pois suas pernas tremeram e todo o seu corpo parecia estar em chama. Os lábios dele pressionavam o seus de maneira torturante que teve que corresponder na mesma intensidade colando seus corpos e passando os braços ao redor do pescoço dele obrigando-o a aprofundar o beijo e acabar com aquela tortura.

Ela sentiu seu corpo adquirir algo diferente, como se cada pedacinho de si pudesse explodir, como se pudesse lembrar-se de todas as vezes que o beijou, era um sentimento muito forte. Havia intensidade e carinho na maneira como ele lhe tocava, fazia seu corpo queimar por inteiro. Mas de repente ele se afastou empurrando-a levemente, parecia que havia feito um esforço enorme ao se afastar.

— Nunca diga que não foi nada para mim, você foi uma fase maravilhosa da minha vida, não vou me esquecer disso.

— Mas poderíamos fazer essa fase durar mais do que esse beijo.

Tom passou as mãos pelos cabelos em um gesto de nervoso.

— Você foi parar no hospital por minha causa. Tente entender que eu quis matá-la e falhei, não sou o seu príncipe encantado, nunca fui o mocinho, talvez eu seja mais o vilão e não sou o tipo de pessoa que abdicarei tudo por causa de uma garota. Mesmo que eu a ame ardentemente.

— Eu...

— Se não puder acreditar nos seus amigos, acredite em mim, eu nunca fui o cara certo para você.

— Isso não importa! Eu não me importo com nada do que você fale para me manter afastada, não me importo se somos duas pessoas erradas que escolhemos nos apaixonar. Eu sei que você nunca teve a intenção de me fazer mal, eu acredito nisso.

— Então acredito no que quiser, mas entenda que eu fiz uma escolha...

— E não sou eu... — ela respondeu sentindo seu peito doer por ele virar o rosto.

— Adeus senhorita Hermione, não voltaremos a nos ver.

Ele se foi embora, sem dar a chance dela retrucar, levando consigo a felicidade, deixando apenas a solidão e lágrimas que insistiram escorrer por seu rosto. Ela sabia que algo muito grave ocorreu entre eles, mas podia perdoá-lo e até mesmo por ele admitir algo tão errado, podiam esquecer e recomeçar, a vida havia dado essa chance, mas parecia escapar cada vez mais pelas suas mãos.

.

.

Hermione entrou na pensão carregando a sacola de doces, os olhos estavam inchados e procurou disfarçar quando a dona da pensão chamou sua atenção.

— Brigou com o seu namorado? Eu vi pela janela, os dois lá fora.

— Coisa de casal. — disfarçou.

— Ah o amor. Eu me lembro do tempo que era doida para fazer poções do amor para conquistar o meu primeiro namorado, mas depois percebi que é melhor fazê-lo se apaixonar naturalmente, o sentimento fica mais forte e resiste a toda barreira.

— Ele não me ama a ponto disso tudo. — ela suspirou melancolicamente.

— Ah eu achei que amava, sempre o vejo rodeando a pensão.

— Deve estar confundindo-o.

— Um rapaz como ele não.

— Quando o viu?

— Desde quando você veio morar aqui.

— Não é possível, ele deveria estar em Hogwarts.

— Ele sempre aparece nos finais de semanas por aqui. Fiquei desconfiada, mas eu o vi seguir você algumas vezes quando saia para caminhar.

Hermione sentiu o coração bater mais forte.

— Tem certeza de que era ele?

— Um rosto bonito daqueles é difícil de esquecer.

— Não! Não pode ter sido ele! — ela se exaltou e de repente a dona a olhou com espanto, fazendo todos que estavam ao redor olhar para as duas.

Hermione precisou ser amparar no balcão ao ver o que tinha feito, pediu desculpas e saiu correndo para o seu quarto. Ela se sentou na cama totalmente em choque, respirou fundo e percebeu que teria que tomar algumas decisões. Pegou um papel de carta e escreveu à Dumbledore a carta mais difícil da sua vida.

.

.

Tom estava infeliz, ele se sentia assim desde que soube que Hermione não tinha mais poderes, havia rejeitado-a, não podia ficar com uma trouxa, se uma sangue ruim já era difícil o suficiente, trouxa era impossível.

Como Arielly não se lembrava quem a teria arrastado para a Câmera Secreta e o fato dele ter salvado Hermione, havia conseguido se livrar de ter sido considerado culpado e expulso, talvez até preso em Askaban.

Logo estaria se formando e precisava resolver o que faria logo a seguir, tentaria vaga como professor em Hogwarts, pois não voltaria jamais para o mundo dos trouxas. Ele precisava acertar a questão com seu pai e seguir o planejado de criar uma horcruxe, esse propósito estava muito tempo atrasado, queria ser imortalizado e faria isso, havia decidido a data e o faria no ultimo dia de aula. O que seria dali a duas semanas.

Mas seus pensamentos voltavam constantemente para a Granger, desde a saída dela do hospital, ele tinha vigiado-a e procurado saber sobre seus passos, escapando de Hogwarts por uma das muitas entradas secretas. Quando a viu em perigo e sem seus poderes para se defender, ele tivera que castigar aqueles bruxos infelizes por ousarem a tocar nela, se Hermione não tivesse lá, com certeza os teria matado.

Arrependia-se constantemente de tê-la beijado, queria provar que não sentiria nada por ela, mas estava enganado, o beijo foi uma prova de que ainda era fraco, que ainda precisava tirar qualquer sentimento inútil do seu corpo se quisesse ficar forte. Já fazia alguns meses que não a via, mas não esquecia de cada detalhe do rosto, da pele e do cheiro dela. Havia descoberto que a saudade era um sentimento estúpido que machucava pelo fato de estar longe de quem gostava.

— Riddle! — chamou Abraxas correndo ao seu encontro. — Tenho novidades. — exclamou afobado.

— Fale.

— Vi a Granger sair da diretoria e ir para a sala do professor Dumbledore. Ela está aqui em Hogwarts. Achei que tivesse ido embora para a terra dela, não foi isso o que disseram?

Ele não respondeu, largou o amigo que não ficou surpreso por vê-lo sair correndo atrás da Granger, rapidamente foi até a sala do professor, bateu na porta, mas não esperou ser atendido e abriu. Hermione estava sentada tomando chá com Dumbledore, ela parecia impressionada analisando cada canto da sala, estava linda como sempre se lembrava e os olhos curiosos demonstravam toda sua inteligência e perspicaz. Quando ela olhou em sua direção, ele a viu corar e depois erguer a cabeça e desafiá-lo com o olhar. Era por isso que a admirava tanto, nenhuma mulher se igualaria a ela, e por conta disso sabia que era inútil tentar ficar longe dela.

— O que você está fazendo aqui?

— Acho que eu deveria fazer a mesma pergunta. — ela retrucou. — Acredito que boas maneiras devem ser aplicadas aos bruxos também.

Alvo ficou quieto mediante a discussão dos dois, havia certo mistério no semblante do professor, como se soubesse como aquilo terminaria.

— O que veio fazer na minha sala? Se não tem algo razoável para falar, se retire.

— Eles vão perceber que ela é trouxa. — falou a Dumbledore. — Ela estar aqui em Hogwarts enquanto ainda tem aula é perigoso.

— Se a sua preocupação é o bem estar da senhorita Granger, fique tranqüilo, ela não correrá nenhum risco.

— Você por acaso recuperou a memória? — ele perguntou desconfiado ao ver que os dois pareciam calmos.

— Não, mas nós não temos assunto para conversar, estou em uma reunião com o meu tutor e preciso falar com ele a sós.

— Que espécie de reunião? — indagou desconfiado.

— Não é do seu interesse.

— Eu tenho certeza que é.

Hermione se levantou e o puxou para fora da sala de Dumbledore.

— Se quer tanto saber, eu vou contar. — ela parecia furiosa. — Eu vou seguir o conselho de todos aqui, aliás, o seu conselho também.

— Que conselho?

— Eu irei me afastar daqui para sempre, vou para a América e morar definitivamente lá.

— Morar nos EUA?

— Sim.

— Quando?

— Irei partir hoje mesmo.

— Significa que não irá voltar? — Tom sentiu-se desabar.

— Apesar de estar habituada aqui, não há mais nada aqui que poderá me fazer mudar de idéia.

Riddle se sentia tonto com a possibilidade de nunca mais vê-la.

— Você não pode fazer isso.

— Porque não? — ela questionou ignorando que Alvo estivesse provavelmente ouvindo tudo de sua sala. — Me dê um motivo para ficar.

Ele ficou silencioso por alguns minutos.

— Um motivo e desisto de tudo.

Nesse momento alguns alunos passaram por eles cumprimentando-os, dando tempo suficiente para que Riddle tivesse a resposta.

— Está certa, não há motivo nenhum.

Hermione suspirou derrotada, mas não se aproximou dele como achou que faria, não imploraria, era a escolha dele.

— Então isso é um adeus. — ela disse.

— Adeus, espero que faça uma boa viajem. — ele custou a responder e se afastou o mais rápido possível do corredor, deixando ela chateada.

.

.

Tom caminhou até a casa comunal da sonserina, aproveitou que não tinha ninguém e se sentou perto do aquário do lago onde ela costumava ficar, Hermione iria partir, nunca mais se viriam, era estranho pensar nisso, mas era o que havia desejado, era a coisa certa a fazer. Porém não sabia explicar por que ele se sentia tão infeliz? Porque seu peito doía tanto a ponto de parecer que algo estava se rasgando lentamente dentro dele? E o que era aquela dor tão absurda que sentia?

A dor foi substituída pelo medo, medo terrível de perdê-la, parecido com o que sentiu quando ela estava desfalecida em seus braços, então ele percebeu, percebeu que não poderia abrir mão dela, percebeu que seus propósitos não tinham mais sentido. Nada importava naquele momento a não ser que os dois ficassem juntos.

Ele não sabia por quanto tempo ficara ali, por isso tempo era o seu maior inimigo naquele momento, rapidamente se recompôs e quando estava saindo das masmorras, viu Arielly e a segurou pelo braço antes que mudasse o caminho.

— Hermione? Ela...

— Ela já partiu em direção a estação.

Ele saiu correndo sem ouvir o que a garota completou:

— Não vai dar tempo. Já é tarde demais. Você perdeu Riddle.

.

.

Hermione observou a estação, estava infeliz, mas consciente com o que havia escolhido, até mesmo Dumbledore parecia satisfeito com a sua escolha e lhe desejava muita sorte para o futuro. Despedir de Arielly foi difícil, a amiga era como a família que não tinha, mas prometeu sempre trocar correspondência. Ela caminhou pelos vagões lentamente e escolheu uma cabine vazia, onde poderia ficar mais a vontade e lamentar sua sorte.

Fechou os olhos e suspirou aborrecida, Tom não a amava o suficiente e era melhor que tudo acabasse ali mesmo, ela teria uma nova chance e sentia que era hora de viver a própria vida ao invés de seguir o que os outros queriam. Era uma garota sem passado, mas havia um futuro e faria o que fosse preciso para ser feliz.

O trem apitou, deu um solavanco e começou a partir, o som da máquina sobre os trilhos se misturou ao da chuva que havia começado a cair, observou por alguns momentos a chuva se tornar cada vez mais forte, torcendo que lavasse assim o seu coração. Mas de repente ouviu uma agitação e vozes vindas de fora da cabine.

— Hermione!

Ela se espantou ao ouvir seu nome, curiosa resolveu ver quem a estava chamando, não somente ela, todos os outros passageiros também saíram da cabine e o seu coração quase parou ao ver quem estava a sua procura.

— Tom!

Ele vasculhava cabine por cabine e quando ouviu a voz dela, olhou em sua direção, os passageiros abriram caminho, mas continuaram a observá-los. Ele parecia exausto, o cabelo sempre alinhado estava bagunçado, seu rosto sempre pálido havia adquirido um tom de vermelho, as vestes estavam amassadas, mas os seus olhos tinham um brilho que ela nunca havia visto antes. E apesar de tudo, ele continuava maravilhoso, capaz de fazê-la se apaixonar ainda mais.

— O que você está fazendo aqui?

Ele se aproximou e se ajoelhou no chão segurando sua mão entre as dele.

— Eu vim dizer que sou um idiota por ter lutado por tanto tempo em vão contra esse sentimento, sou apaixonado por você e não suporto a idéia de perdê-la. Quero que fiquemos juntos e mesmo contra todas as possibilidades.

— Essa é a sua escolha? — perguntou emocionada.

— Minha escolha sempre foi você, desde o primeiro dia que a conheci.

— Tom... Não é mais possível.

— Por quê?

— Porque não voltarei mais, já tomei a minha decisão. E aliás, você não deveria estar aqui.

— Meu lugar é ao seu lado, seja aqui na Inglaterra, quanto na América. Eu vou para onde você for, isso se você me perdoar por ter sido tão estúpido e me aceitar ao seu lado.

— Tom...

— Eu sei que não sou perfeito, não sou o príncipe e nem o cara bom, mas eu te amo e prometo que serei o homem certo para você e tentarei me transformar em tudo aquilo que você sempre quis.

— Ficaria comigo mesmo eu sendo alguém comum?

Ele se levantou e a encarou.

— Ficarei com você, porque eu te amo!

Hermione não conteve as lágrimas e o abraçou.

— Você é a pessoa certa para mim. Eu também te amo Tom Riddle.

Ele não respondeu, pois a beijou na frente de estranhos que bateram palmas, emocionados com aquele ato, murmurando que somente estando muito apaixonados para fazer tal declaração.

.

.

Arielly correu até a sala da Dumbledore, bateu na porta e esperou o professor ordenar que entrasse.

— Alguma noticia?

— Sim professor. Acho que não fizemos as coisas certas.

— Por quê?

— Porque os dois ficaram juntos no final. Ele conseguiu alcançá-la e partiu com ela.

— E isso não é certo?

— E-eu não sei... O que você acha?

— Acho que os dois escolheram ir contra todas as possibilidades para ficarem juntos.

— E...?

— Não haverá um Voldemort nessa vida. — ele sorriu misteriosamente e olhou pela janela da sua sala onde podia avistar os jovens sonserinos arrumar encrenca com os grifinórios.

Algumas coisas nunca iriam mudar, mas outras jamais permanecerão as mesmas. Haveria um futuro e Dumbledore o achava muito promissor.

.

.

Hermione puxou Tom para dentro da cabine a fim de ter mais privacidade, percebeu que ele estava um pouco molhado.

— Eu tive que correr atrás de você. — ele se justificou dando de ombros pouco se importando com a sua aparência, só queria ter certeza de que não se afastaria mais dela.

Ela riu e abriu sua bolsa tirando uma varinha e murmurou um feitiço para secá-lo instantaneamente. Tom estava chocado.

— Mas você...

— Quando nos beijamos na pensão eu senti algo diferente, depois eu percebi que podia usar magia, é como se ela estivesse bloqueada temporariamente. Eu andei praticando esse tempo todo, sei de alguns truques.

— E a sua memória?

— Continuo não me lembrando de nada.

— Mas porque não voltou a Hogwarts?

— Porque era a hora de seguir em frente, aceitei uma bolsa de estudos bruxos fora do país, o passado vai estar sempre me perseguindo se permanecer na Inglaterra, não quero saber dele e nem o que aconteceu, apenas quero viver e ser feliz.

Tom riu e a puxou para si fazendo-a se sentar em seu colo.

— Então quais são seus planos para o futuro?

— Voltar a estudar, arrumar um emprego. — ela respondeu e em seguida o beijou. — namorar você. E os seus?

— Fazer as provas finais, pedir que envie a minha bagagem e por ultimo...

— Por ultimo?

— Me casar com você.

Fim...

.

.

_**N/A**__: O tão esperado final 3 de Sangue Negro que muitas leitoras pediram, espero que gostem, ainda mais por ser romântico, com os dois junto no final. Claro que não era da maneira que cada um esperava, mas é o mais viável. Pois os dois iniciam uma nova jornada renunciando a tudo no passado, só para viver um grande amor._

_Espero que comentem e me digam o que achou, afinal, foram 16 páginas do Word completa, foi bem trabalhoso e demorei algum tempo, entre escrevendo e reescrevendo várias vezes, mas a cada palavra, eu me apaixono ainda mais por esse casal, embora o final não ficou muito do meu agrado._

_**Acha que merece um epílogo para contar o futuro do casal?**_


End file.
